In a power unit in which a starter centrifugal clutch and a transmission manual multi-plate clutch are disposed in parallel and closely to one another, a clutch lever shaft of the transmission multi-plate clutch is conventionally disposed in a position distant from the clutches. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Sho 59-114130. In this layout, a clutch cable extends out of the left and right sides of the power unit when viewed from the top thereof, and comes close to the body frame of a vehicle and outer parts. Therefore, the layout of the power unit becomes large and complicated.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Sho 59-114130, a cam 20 corresponds to the clutch lever shaft in the above description.